Si tout avait été différent !
by twilightdu51
Summary: Si Alice avait trompé Jasper avec Edward ! Si Jasper les avait découvert ! Si il avait reconnu Bella comme étant sa compagne ! Et si elle ressentait l'attraction qui règne entre eux ! Que ce serait-il passé ?
1. Chapter 1

PDV jasper

Je m'ennuis, cette vie est ennuyante ! C'était tellement mieux quand je me nourrissais d'humain. Au début je restais pour Alice et puis Bella est arrivé dans notre vie, j'ai tout de suite que c'était ma compagne d'éternité, j'ai ressentis l'attraction entre nous deux et je sais de part ses sentiments qu'elle la ressent aussi. Elle est en couple avec Edward et je n'ose pas aller la voir, j'ai peur qu'elle me rejette parce que j'ai été un vampire plus traditionnel que les autres et puis elle est humaine l'attraction des compagnons n'agit peut être pas de la même manière sur elle donc je souffre en silence en la voyant de les bras d'Edward mais quand elle sera transformée, elle saura et elle viendra vers moi alors j'attends.

Enfin, je rentrais de la chasse quand j'ai sentis des vagues de plaisirs déferlée de la maison. Je rentre vite et je découvre Alice et Edward sur le sol du salon, Edward en train de baiser Alice comme une chienne. Je gronde férocement, je n'aime plus Alice depuis que j'ai trouvé ma compagne mais je n'aime pas qu'on me prenne pour un con et comment Edward qui est avec Bella peux faire ça. Ils se redressent subitement et Alice commence : « Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Jazzy, je ne l'aime pas, je n'aime que toi.

_ Mais moi je ne t'aime plus. Bella est ma compagne ! Comment pouvez-vous lui faire ça ?

_ CE N'EST PAS TA COMPAGNE ! Rugit Edward

_ Oh que si ! Si tu avais été réellement son compagnon, tu aurais été incapable de la tromper avec cette chienne ! »

Puis soudain, nous entendons la guillerette de Bella dire : « Est-ce que je peux entrer ? » et je lui répondis sur un ton triste : « oui mais il y eu un incident et ca va te faire souffrir » Elle rentre précipitamment, vient me voir et me dis : « Je t'en supplie Jasper dis moi que tu vas bien et que tu ne pars pas, ca me tuerais, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression de ne pas pouvoir vivre sans toi, bien sur j'aime Edward mais je t'aime encore plus ! » Et bien si je m'attendais a ça ! Si j'avais su j'aurais été la voir plus tôt ! Je ne cherche pas à comprendre, je l'embrasse comme un fou et je me mets illico a ronronner comme un chaton ! Puis brutalement, je sens qu'on me l'arrache ce sont Edward et Alice, les yeux noirs de rage qui sont en train de frapper Bella. J'entre moi aussi dans un colère noir : ma compagne est en danger, je les démembre mais ne les brûle pas, je veux qu'il s'explique avec la famille. Je regarde Bella, elle a perdu connaissance mais j'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave je fournis beaucoup d'effort pour ne pas brûler Alibitch et Fuckward. Je téléphone à Carlisle qui est encore à la chasse avec toute la famille. Je sais qu'il considère Bella comme sa fille et je lui ai confié qu'elle était ma compagne. Il répond et je ne prononce que quelques mots : « Viens vite avec tout la famille, problème Edward, Alice, Bella. Vite ! » Puis je raccroche.

Nous allons avoir une discussion tous ensemble !

THE END


	2. mot de l'auteur

Chers lecteurs, lectrices,

Tout d'abord merci pour les reviews que j'ai reçu

Ca me fait plaisirs donc je vais y répondre

Je n'ai pas lu la fiction MENSONGES de l'auteur Parys donc si je reprends trop ses idées il faudra me

Prévenir, faire du copier coller n'est pas mon idée, j'ai d'autres idées.

Je ne publierais pas régulièrement a mon grand regret car j'ai pas mal d'exam a préparer.

Merci encore pour les reviews ,

Je vais essayer de poster le prochain chapitre rapidement

Twilightdu51


	3. Chapter 2

Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices,

Merci encore pour les reviews que j'ai reçu et pour les gens qui me soutiennent, encore une fois je rappelle que je n'ai pas lu la fic MENSONGES de Parys et je ne la lirais pas pour éviter justement de me laisser tenter et de reprendre ses idées donc si Mes idées lui ressemblent trop prévenez moi car je ne veux pas faire de copier-coller. Je m'excuse aussi pour le retard de ce deuxième chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

Twilightdu51

…

Chapitre 2 : discussion familiale et retrouvailles

PDV Carlisle :

Je viens de raccrocher d'avec Jasper, son coup de téléphone m'inquiète beaucoup car j'aime Bella comme ma fille bien sur j'ai mes autres enfants mais elle, elle a tellement besoin d'attention et Esmée et moi en avons tellement à donner. J'interpelle la famille, leur explique la situation et nous courrons à la maison le plus vite possible, nous sommes si attachés à Bella que si il lui arrivait quelque chose nous ne le supporterions pas même Rosalie sous son masque froid l'apprécie, c'est sa façon à elle de se protéger, elle se crée une carapace pour éviter de trop souffrir. Nous sommes arrivés à la villa. Nous entrons et avons un choc, là Alice et Edward en pièce et Bella sur les genoux de Jasper inconsciente. Mais que c'est il passé ?

PDV Jasper

Je sens la famille arriver, leurs sentiments ne sont qu'inquiétude et appréhension, ce qui est compréhensible vu le coup de téléphone que j'ai passé a Carlisle. Ils entrent dans la villa et leurs émotions passent à la stupeur, en même le tableau est atypique, Edward et Alice en pièce et Bella sur mes genoux. Avant qu'ils ne posent toutes leurs questions d'un seul coup, je leur dis : « Carlisle est-ce que tu pourrais venir soigner Bella et Emmett et Rosalie pouvez-vous remonter Edward et Alice s'il vous plait, je jure de tout vous expliquer après dès que Bella sera soignée. » Ils s'exécutent, Bella a le bras cassé et la cheville foulée. Toute la famille attend mes explications alors je commence : « Bella est ma compagne, je le sais depuis le début mais j'avais tellement peur qu'elle me rejette à cause de mon passé que je n'ai pas osé aller la voir et de ce fait, elle est tombée amoureuse d'Edward, même si d'après ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui, tout ca a été manipulé par Alice et qu'Edward ne l'aimait pas vraiment.

_ Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'en ai pas rendu compte, tu aurais pu sentir qu'Edward ne l'aimait pas vraiment. Déclare Rosalie

_J'ai confondu de la possessivité avec de l'amour, j'étais tellement triste de ne pas pouvoir être avec elle que je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre. Alice et Edward ont bien joué la comédie aussi. »

En parlant d'eux, ils se réveillent, ils sont d'autant plus énervés qu'Emmett et Rose les gardent prisonniers. Soudain, Edward crie : « Elle est à moi, jamais elle ne t'aimera, elle te rejettera dès qu'elle saura ton passé, tu verras, elle reviendra, elles reviennent toutes.

_ Comment oses-tu dire ça, s'écrie Esmée, Tu prétendais l'aimer, ne pas pouvoir vivre sans elle, tu l'as défendu contre James, tu l'as embrassé, alors que Jasper était là, à regarder sa compagne avec un autre, à souffrir pendant que toi tu ne faisais que t'amuser, pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? hein ? donne moi une bonne raison ! s'énerve-elle, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi énervée, il faut dire que Bella est comme sa fille, sa petite dernière et qu'elle l'aime de tout son cœur.

_ Tu me poses la question, alors que je lis dans tes pensées que tu te doutes mais tu as tout à fait raison ma petite maman, je ne suis resté avec elle que pour son sang, son odeur si envoutante, si entêtante et puis il faut dire qu'elle est carrément sexy la petite humaine. dit-il

_ Ne parle pas de ma compagne comme ça, estime toi heureux d'être encore en vie alors que tu l'as faite souffrir et que tu as osé poser tes sales pattes sur elle, tu as osé influer ses émotions vers le bas. Si tu savais le nombre de fois, où j'ai eu envie de te découper en morceau.

_ Mais tu n'es pas son compagnon Jasper, tu es le mien, tu m'appartiens, je t'ai sauvé et offert une vie meilleure, tu dois resté avec moi, tu me le dois, crie Alice comme une démente

_Je ne te dois rien, certes tu m'as aidé, tu m'as donné une vie meilleure et surtout grâce à toi j'ai rencontré Belle mais jamais au grand jamais je ne serais ton compagnon, je m'ennuie tellement avec toi, petit lutin agaçant et drogué de mode que tu es, depuis que j'ai rencontré Bella tu n'es qu'une douleur dans le cul dont je dois me débarasser.

_Tu n'as pas le droit, il n'a pas le droit …. Répète-elle inlassablement

_Et bien, déclare Carlisle, je crois que je me suis trompé avec vous, vous étiez mes enfant prodiges, je vous avais placé sur un pied destal mais je me suis lourdement trompé. Je vous vire de mon clan, je ne veux plus vous revoir. Adieu

_Très bien, je m'en vais et j'emmène Alice mais je te jure Jasper que je n'abandonnerais pas. Je reviendrais, un jour, celui ou tu ne t'y attendras pas et je la prendrais, de toutes les façons possibles et inimaginables et je laisserais Alice faire ce qu'elle veut de toi. »

En entendant cela, je ne pus retenir un rugissement de sortir du plus profond de mon être, qu'il vienne, je l'attends de pied ferme. Ils partirent. Bella commence à se reveiller, ses sentiments ne sont que culpabilité, honte, colère, douleur, dégout de sois… Mais je cherche un peu plus et je trouve une nuance d'amour, ce qui est je l'espère pour moi. Elle me demande ce qu'il s'est passé après qu'ils ne l'aient frappé et je lui explique la situation puis j'annonce que nous partons voir Peter et Charlotte, mes vieux amis, ils boivent du sang humain, mais jamais des innocents car grâce au don de Peter, ils savent quelles pourritures boire. Je dis aussi à la famille, que nous allons revenir mais que pour l'instant nous allons prendre le temps de se découvrir en tant que compagnon. Nous partons maintenant, Belle s'est rendormie dans la voiture, je lui parlerais de tout ca quand elle sera réveillée.

Fin du chapitre

...Et voilà, j'espère que ca vous plait et que vous trouvez cela pas trop mal,

Je m'excuse encore du retard de ce chapitre et je vais essayer de ne pas mettre autant de temps à mettre le prochain.

Et aussi s'il vous plait si vous voyez de grosses fautes, signalez-les moi s'il vous plait,merci.

S'il vous plait donnez moi vos avis, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais.

Merci d'avance

Bisx , Twilightdu51


End file.
